n4yrfandomcom-20200214-history
Ry4n/n4yr's personal charts Wiki
Welcome to the Ry4n/n4yr's personal charts Wiki A collection of my personal chart archive, for easier access and such. Main Links Weekly Chart Archives | List Of Every Song I Ever Charted | Point System Explained Weekly Charts Pre-2009 2005 - Jan-Oct | 2005 - Nov/Dec | 2006 - Q1/Q2 | 2006 - Q3/Q4 | 2007 - Q1/Q2 | 2007 - Q3/Q4 | 2008 - Q1/Q2 | 2008 - Q3/Q4 | 2009 - Jan/Feb Year End Charts 2005 | 2006 | 2007 | 2008 | 2009 | 2010 | 2011 | 2012 | 2013 | 2014 | 2015 YTD Lists YTD #1's | 2006 | 2007 | 2008 | 2009 | 2010 | 2011 | 2012 | 2013 | 2014 | 2015 All Time Chart Updates Pre-2009 | Feb 2010 | Feb 2011 | Feb 2012 | Dec 2012 | Jan 2014 | Dec 2014 | Nov 2015 Other Links Number Ones | Number Twos | Number Threes | Monthly Charts | Quarterly Charts Where #1's in the UK/US/CA/AU have charted | Where my #1's charted in the UK/US/CA/AU Revisionist Number Ones | Year End Charts By Inverse Points System | Attempting to map out the rest of my life! Need revising: Highest Weekly Points | Artists With Most Number Ones Brief History My chart began in Feb 2009, and I haven't missed a week since. It started off as a top 15 and quickly became a Top 17 (because there are 34 lines on a piece of paper... lol) I mostly charted songs I either heard on the radio or songs I saw on the US & Canadian charts at the time. I didn't start following the UK charts til June 2010, lost interest around Jan 2011, then regained interested again in June 2011. But, at that point, I didn't want to chart songs not released in North America, so I kept a separate chart for just the UK songs, and my chart became a MESS in mid 2011. Eventually I realized it was a stupid rule, so I combined everything in Nov 2011. I started following the Australia charts around this time too. The UK charts quickly took over as my main chart of interest. Especially once streaming was added to the US Hot 100; it just became too dull for me. ..And now my chart is like 75% UK songs lol. As 2012 went along, and with me following 4 charts at once (UK, US, Canada & Australia); I found that 17 positions was too limiting (and everything in 2012 was having such crappy chart runs), so I expanded my chart to a full Top 40 starting at the beginning of 2013 (though I regret not doing it earlier.) And introduced my point system at that time, too. It makes calculating year-end charts (and other lists) way easier, since I don't feel the same about every #1, every #2, etc. Some weeks are stronger than others. And it gives more accurate placings to my "default #1's." I retroactively estimated weekly points for my old charts, just for the sake of completeness. The points shown in these archives for 2009-2012 are merely estimations. They're not perfect, but they're about as accurate as they'll ever be. I also recently added a "Retroactive charts" section for mapping out what my charts might have looked like from Nov 2005 - Feb 2009. Category:Browse